Everything You're Looking For
by AmyTVD
Summary: Delena fic. The accident of May 23 2009 is avoided and Stefan never sees the girl who looks like Katherine. Elena ends things with Matt, deciding that his love is not what she wants. Damon once again sees the girl he was mesmerised by on that fateful night and can't help but be intrigued by her. What happens when fate brings them together again? Rated M for adult content. Enjoy ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I am really excited, this idea came to me earlier today and I just had to get it started! Hope you enjoy it.**

**Love, Amy xox**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words!**

* * *

Elena awoke to the sound of her alarm, the early summer sun streaming golden rays through her bedroom window. She lay there for a moment, deep in thought about what the day was going to bring. Sighing gently she climbed out of bed and headed towards her window seat, where she sat pensively for a time. Deciding she needed to focus her thoughts, Elena grabbed her journal; the friend who would always listen, but never judge. Opening it at a clean page, Elena took her pen and began to pour her thoughts and feelings into the little leather-bound book.

_Monday 26th May 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

_Today there is something I need to do. I have written to you before about how Matt and I seem to be growing apart. More and more he brings up our future and to be honest with you it scares me. I am 16 years old and I am not ready to think about those things yet. We even got into a fight about it at the bonfire on Friday and I had to call my parents to come and pick me up. The scary thing about that was that on our way home we nearly ended up driving off of Wickery Bridge. Something ran out in front of the car and Dad had to swerve to avoid it. We were lucky that Dad had hit the breaks so we were going slow enough that the barrier stopped us. Otherwise I don't know what would have happened. We are all okay, but it did make me think about a lot of things, especially my life with Matt._

_I do love him, but only as one friend loves another. I'm not in love with him, and being truthful I don't know if I ever have been. Bonnie was right, it is unfair to string him along. So, today I am going to break up with him. I know he will be hurt at first, but Mom says I will be setting him free. It will be better for him, in the end. _

_As for me, I feel hope. Something tells me that love can be so much more than this, and I want that. I want a love that feels unpredictable, a love that consumes me. I know I will find it one day, somewhere. I will get what I am looking for. _

_Elena_

With bright eyes and a lightened heart Elena got dressed and headed down the stairs.

As she entered the kitchen she was greeted by her mom. Miranda Gilbert was inherently beautiful and the kind of mother anyone would wish for.

"Morning Mom" Elena smiled as she kissed her on the cheek.

"Morning sweetie" Miranda responded brightly, tucking a lock of Elena's brown hair behind her ear. "Do you want breakfast?"

Elena shook her head and began to head towards the door. "No thanks, I just want to get to school. There is something I need to do."

Miranda nodded and Elena sensed she knew exactly what she was talking about. "You are doing the right thing, I am proud of you."

With that Elena smiled, bid her mother goodbye and walked out of the house. It was time to be brave.

* * *

"Elena!" Bonnie exclaimed as she ran over and engulfed her best friend in a hug. "Are you okay today? You sounded really down on the phone the other night!"

"Yeah Bon, thank you. I did a lot of thinking over the weekend and I have decided you are right. You and my mom both are."

Bonnie nodded in understanding. "So when are you gonna tell Matt?"

"Tell me what?"

The two friends gulped as they heard Matt's voice from behind them. Bonnie smiled at Elena before mouthing _'talk to you later'. _With that she walked towards the building, leaving the couple alone. Looking at her boyfriend Elena gave him a serious smile and pointed towards one of the picnic tables. "Shall we sit down?"

Matt gave her a quizzical look as she sat opposite him. As his blue eyes gazed at her nervously, Elena sensed that he knew what was coming.

"Matt..." Elena hesitated, knowing what she needed to do, but unsure of how to do it. He was her first boyfriend, she had never broken up with anyone before.

"Elena" Matt interrupted. "I know what you are about to say, so please just get it over with."

Taking a deep breath, Elena told him everything. How she loved him, really she did, but that sometimes love just isn't enough. That she was sorry to hurt him, but he deserved someone who wanted the same as him. That if she stayed with him, she would only be stringing him along. This would be better for both of them. All the while she tried not to notice the way his normally bright eyes grew duller with every word. Feeling her eyes beginning to sting with tears, she concluded her speech with six painful but liberating words. "Matt, I am setting you free."

Sighing and glancing down at the table she let out a little sob. She had always been a caring girl and hated the thought of bringing pain to anyone. Composing herself, she looked up at the boy sat across from her. His expression was vacant but defeated and Elena knew she just needed to walk away from him. "Goodbye Matt" she whispered, before standing up and walking slowly out of the school grounds. She couldn't face going to class right now, not after that.

* * *

Elena sat quietly at the table, a warm cup of coffee soothing her wounds slightly. Due to the fact she was meant to be in school, she hadn't wanted to risk going home. Instead she had headed to the Mystic Grill, the town's local bar. Writing empty thoughts into her journal, she had no idea that she was being watched.

Damon Salvatore hadn't believed his eyes when he had seen her walk in to the bar. Elena. There was no way he could have forgotten her name, or her face. She was beautiful. When he had met her a couple of days ago, she had taken his breath away. She looked like someone he had lost a very long time ago, Katherine. It only took a second however, to realise that this girl was different; full of goodness, purity and light. As Damon thought of how she had gazed at him curiously with her doe eyes he couldn't help but smile.

When the time came for her to leave he had compelled her, making her forget about their meeting, about him. _Perks of being a vampire_ he chuckled to himself. Whilst she would not know him from Adam, Damon could not so easily forget about her. Throughout the 145 years since losing Katherine, he had never felt remotely alive. But Elena, she had stirred something inside him he long thought dead: hope.

So there he sat, watching her, mesmerised by her.

Some time later Elena closed her journal, placing it back into her bag. Drinking the last dregs of her coffee she stood up and carried the empty cup over to the bar. Out of the corner of her eye she noticed a man, sitting quietly with his drink. Though she wasn't looking at him directly she could sense that he was looking at her. Thinking nothing of it she thanked the bartender and headed out into the sunshine.

Considering it a reasonable time to go home, Elena strolled casually along the quiet tree lined streets that led to her house. At one point she could have sworn she was being followed, but she had turned around to be faced with an empty sidewalk. Shrugging her nervousness off as a mere side effect of her emotional day, Elena soon arrived home. With a turn and final glance at the empty street behind her she headed inside.

Stepping out from behind a tree, Damon smirked at his stalking abilities. Whilst he couldn't believe he had bothered to follow her, he also felt deeply curious about her. Reading the name on the mailbox outside the house he raised an eyebrow. She was a Gilbert - interesting. Sensing movement on the first floor he looked up to see that Elena had seated herself by her window. He froze as he suddenly saw her focus on him. For the briefest of moments their eyes connected, brown on blue. A curious expression fell across her face as she took him in; almost a smile, Damon thought. However, a blink was all he needed to disappear from her sight.

Speeding away with an unusual warm feeling in his stomach Damon was able to conclude one thing - he needed to know Elena Gilbert.

* * *

**So, there it is. The beginning of what I hope can be something beautiful. I look forward to you coming on this journey with me. **

**As a new writer I am interested in what you think, so please review and give me your opinion! :) xox **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, time for the next update. This one came to me quite quickly and I am really happy with how it turned out :)**

**Hope you enjoy it! xox**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.**

* * *

Elena scanned her eyes up and down the street, searching for where _he _had gone. He just, disappeared... But then of course, Elena knew that people couldn't just disappear and there must be a logical explanation. But what? There had been something almost familiar about him, his face, the way he looked at her...

She snapped out of her deep thoughts as she heard a knock on her bedroom door. She turned to see her younger brother who was smiling sympathetically at her.

"Bonnie told me what you did today" Jeremy said gently, taking a few steps towards her. "I spoke to her when I didn't see you at school, I've been worried about you."

Jeremy was a down to earth 14 year old who had always seemed much wiser than his years. He and Elena had always shared a close bond, with both siblings continually looking out for the other. Smiling kindly at her brother Elena crossed the room and placed her arms around him. "I am okay Jer, you don't need to worry. I just couldn't face school after hurting Matt like that."

Jeremy nodded in understanding, returning his sisters embrace. "Mom and Dad are downstairs and I think Aunt Jenna is coming over tonight too. Mom wants us all to spend some time together, as a family."

Elena beamed; her family had always been the most precious thing in the world to her. "Sounds good to me!" she chimed happily as she followed Jeremy down the stairs, leaving her thoughts of the day and the mystery man far behind.

* * *

As he walked down a quiet alley later that night, Damon found that he could not stop thinking about Elena. Rather pissed at himself for developing such a school-boy crush, he tried pushing her out of his mind. Her beautiful eyes, her perfect hair, her ever so slightly seductive smile... Damon shivered as he thought about her lips, imagined how it would feel to kiss them. Rather enjoying where his thoughts were leading he was only brought back to reality when a gentle breeze blew across his face. Blood. He could smell it, nearby. Someone was bleeding and the vampire smirked to himself when he concluded that the poor sod's night was about to get a hell of a lot worse. He tracked the scent and within seconds was stood by a middle-aged man who seemed to have walked into a lamppost and broken his nose. Drunk, obviously.

Smirking at the man's stupidity Damon inhaled deeply. The rich smell of blood filled his nostrils and he felt the pleasurable sting of pain as his fangs descended from his gums. Instincts taking over he grabbed the unsuspecting man by the throat and pinned him up against a nearby wall. Staring into his petrified eyes he compelled him. "You are not going to make a sound, all you are going to remember is that you were drunk, and _very _stupid."

With that Damon plunged his fangs deep into the soft flesh of the man's neck and began to drink. He moaned as he felt the warm blood pouring down his throat; A Negative, he believed. It was not long before the human's heart began to slow, showing that life was near its end. Damon withdrew his fangs and allowed the man to slump down the wall, seeing little point in killing him; he needed to keep a low profile right now. Wiping the remaining blood from around his mouth he disappeared off into the night.

* * *

"A book!" Jenna cried. "1 word, 2 syllables!"

"Uh, teeth... Wind?!" Elena giggled, watching her dad prancing around the family room, waving his arms around and pointing to his mouth.

"Mouth? Uh, cloak?!" Miranda queried, laughing hysterically as she watched her husband make a fool of himself.

The happy family continued guessing with no success and Elena grinned as her dad became more and more frustrated, acting crazier with each wrong answer.

"Oh come on Grayson, we don't have all night!" Miranda chuckled.

With that he rushed over to his wife and playfully bit her on the neck, making exaggerated slurping sounds.

"DRACULA!" Elena shouted, jumping up and down before proceeding to do a little victory dance and stick her tongue out at Jeremy. She cherished nights like this with the people she loved, God knows who she would be without them.

The night went on in a similar fashion and by the time she headed up to bed Elena could have sworn she had pulled several stomach muscles from all the laughing. Entering her room she turned on the radio, upped the volume and danced.

Sat in a tree outside her bedroom window, Damon smiled as he watched Elena perform. He had needed to come back, hoping for another glimpse of the girl who for some reason he could not stop thinking about. Twirling around she looked so care-free, happy... Beautiful. Deep within his chest he could almost feel his un-dead heart fluttering, a sensation which was very foreign to him.

Suddenly he heard Elena's cell phone start ringing. Running over to the radio the brunette switched it off and answered the call with a cheery voice.

"Hi Bonnie!"

Damon listened curiously to Elena's words, never once moving his eyes away from her.

"Yeah Bon, really I am fine. I know I hurt Matt today but breaking up with him was the right thing to do."

'_Ah the fight with the boyfriend' _ Damon remembered, casting his mind back to the conversation they had the other night.

"I want a love that is so much more Bonnie" Elena began. "I want passion. When I am with someone I want their love to consume me."

Damon's eyebrows raised as he recognised the parallel of her words to those he had spoken to her; '_a love that consumes you...' _Interesting...

"No Bonnie, not literally. You have such a dirty mind!" Elena giggled, a delightful flush of red appearing in her cheeks.

Damon felt his fangs ache at the sight and he found himself chuckling at the irony of the situation. _'Never say you want a vampire to consume you, dear Elena' _he smirked.

"Okay Bonnie, I gotta go to sleep now, it has been a long day. See you tomorrow. Bye."

With that Elena placed her phone on her dresser and headed into the bathroom. A few minutes later she re-emerged in what Damon considered a rather cute pair of PJs. He felt his eyes drifting down her neck, over the soft curves of her body. The sight in front of him stirred very human feelings deep within his core and he sighed at the perfection that stood before him. God, what he would give to touch her, hold her. He closed his eyes, allowing his thoughts to embrace his mind, drifting off for a few moments into a perfect piece of heaven. When he opened his eyes he found the object of his affection staring at him quizzically through the closed window.

Elena could not believe the size of the crow that was perched in the branches of the tree. Tilting her head she took a step towards the window, running her eyes over the bird's deep black feathers. She gasped when she noticed its eyes - they were blue. Not only were they blue but she could have sworn they were looking right at her. Feeling a slight prickle on the back of her neck Elena swiftly closed the curtains. Moments later she heard a flurry of wings, followed by silence.

* * *

Within minutes Damon had arrived at a large building on the outskirts of town. The boarding house was his home, despite the fact he hadn't been back there for many years. As an eternal stud who never looked any older it was hard to stay in one place for too long, so Damon spent most of his time travelling the country, indulging in anyone and everyone he could sink his teeth into. Whilst the guilt of his many kills haunted his every waking moment, he always tried to suppress it. He couldn't change who he was; he would always be a monster.

He had been avoiding home for a few days, due to the possibility that he could run into his pain in the ass brother. Damon had caught the younger vampire's scent in the woods on the night he met Elena. He had figured that his exceptionally deluded brother had been hunting for a squirrel to snack on. Stefan Salvatore was a pathetic excuse for a vampire, forsaking his nature to adopt the 'Bunny Diet'. Stefan Salvatore was so righteous that he refused to drink human blood, feeling pity for 'innocent people'. Instead he chomped on cute little bunny rabbits and drank from chipmunks. '_Which is of course a lot less disturbing'_ Damon scoffed to himself. Being such a saint, Stefan had always judged his brother for embracing his vampirism to the full, claiming that he had no humanity left within him. Smirking to himself Damon concluded it was time that his little brother learnt to keep his opinion to himself and the forest animals.

It was then that he heard the sound of Stefan's voice emanating out of an open first floor window.

"Zach I give you my word, I will not hurt anyone."

'_Yeah apart from Bambi' _Damon grinned to himself, continuing to eavesdrop.

"I'm sorry Uncle Stefan" Zach began nervously, "I think I am just so used to Damon-"

"I am _nothing _like Damon. He is cold-hearted, selfish and-"

"Right here." Damon appeared on the balcony, stepping forward with a menacing gleam in his blue eyes. "Now now Stefan, there is no need for name calling."

"Damon."

"Hello, brother."

* * *

**So there you have it, the second chapter done and dusted. I plan on Damon and Elena meeting soon, but I just want to make sure that I set it up just right... After all, Delena is all about the build up ;)**

**Please review, I will love you lots! **

**Amy xox**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we are guys, sorry it has taken a while - I had a really awful essay to attend to! We pick up where we left off! Hope you guys enjoy it as much as I loved writing it! xox**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words. (Although I wish I owned Damon!)**

* * *

_"I am nothing like Damon. He is cold-hearted, selfish and-"_

_"Right here." Damon appeared on the balcony, stepping forward with a menacing gleam in his blue eyes. "Now now Stefan, there is no need for name calling."_

_"Damon." _

_"Hello, brother."_

* * *

Damon leant against the wall casually, enjoying the shocked look on his brother's face. "It's been a while baby bro. Have you been working out?"

"What are you doing here, Damon?" Stefan questioned, clearly wanting to skip the pleasantries.

"Nice to see you too." Damon scoffed. "I come home for the first time in over 15 years and all I hear is you insulting me." In truth, he had learned to expect nothing less from the younger Salvatore; their bond of brotherhood had become somewhat strained a _very _long time ago.

"Force of habit." Stefan replied bitterly. "Why have you come here?"

"I just wanted to visit our dear nephew." Damon responded sarcastically, eyeing his human relative up and down. If his brother was going to play dumbass and keep asking the same questions, he may as well have some fun with it.

"Cut the crap brother, you know as well as I do that you couldn't care less about family." Stefan snapped.

"Hmm maybe you are right. You caught me; I quite fancied a bite to eat, actually." Damon smirked as Zach gulped and took a step backwards.

"Damon." Stefan warned his brother, speeding to stand in front of him.

"Really?" Damon pouted playfully, loving how easy it was to get under the vege-vamp's skin. "Can't a vampire make a little family meal joke without being judged? You're no fun."

"I'm done with your games Damon, just tell me why you are here."

Could he not say anything else? Damon paused for a moment and raised his eyebrows cockily. "You need a new vocabulary Stef." Leaning in he brought his face within two inches of Stefan's. "Never demand answers from me."

With that Damon turned away and approached his nephew, who had backed himself against a wall. Leaning in close he whispered in his ear. "Don't worry Zach, I draw the line at eating relatives... Unlike Stefan."

With that he gave his brother a final glare, noticing the mixture of hurt and anger that had etched itself upon his face. "It's always good to be home, isn't it?"

* * *

_Tuesday 27th May 2009_

_Dear Diary,_

_I woke up this morning and I felt good, happy to be alive. Yesterday I did what I told you I would and ended it with Matt. I expected to be more upset than I was, but in all honesty I feel as if a weight has been lifted from my shoulders! Today feels like the beginning of the new Elena Gilbert, a girl who will know what she wants and do her best to get it. _

_It is going to be an excellent day, I can sense it. _

_Elena_

Bright and cheery Elena ate her breakfast with her family, who were still joking with each other about the previous night's antics.

"I mean, why Dracula?" Miranda laughed, poking her husband playfully.

"I liked the book when I was at school, sue me!" Grayson replied with a grin.

"Aren't vampires supposed to be sexy or something?" Jeremy queried, trying to seem interested in the conversation.

"How are they sexy?" Miranda responded, with an unusual hint of concern in her voice. "Elena, back me up here, vampires aren't sexy are they?"

A mysterious, handsome stranger with a thing for nibbling on necks sounded quite hot in Elena's opinion, but wanting to play the innocent she shook her head in response.

The family finished their breakfast with smiles and laughter before Elena and Jeremy left for school together.

"How are you doing today?" Jeremy asked with a soft and caring voice.

"I know it sounds strange Jer, but really good." Elena responded brightly, smiling at her brother.

He grinned back at her, the siblings happily continuing their conversation until they arrived at the school gates.

"See you later!" Elena waved to Jeremy before heading to her first class.

"Hi Elena!" Bonnie greeted her best friend in the corridor, giving her a warm smile and a big hug.

"Hey!" Elena replied, returning the hug with just as much love and care.

"Oh my God Elena!" chimed a rather loud but familiar voice behind the pair of friends. "Are you okay?"

Elena turned to face Caroline, noticing the look of sympathy on her face.

"Hey Care, I am fine, you don't need to worry."

"Does that mean you will be at cheerleading practice after school?" Caroline questioned, tossing her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "We missed you yesterday you know!"

"Yeah, I'll be there, I even promise to give my ponytail 'juzz', as you call it." Elena smiled before playfully winking at her friend. "Maybe we could all go to the Grill afterwards?"

"Elena Gilbert you are always full of good ideas. I love you!" Caroline cried out before bounding into the classroom, Elena and Bonnie close on her tail.

The day passed quickly and with only one real awkward moment - when Elena had bumped into Matt in the cafeteria. He had a pained expression on his face but nonetheless greeted her with a smile. '_Time is the healer of all wounds' _Elena thought positively to herself, with the promise of cheer practice spurring her through the rest of the afternoon.

She had always enjoyed cheerleading with her girls, and this afternoon was no different. The group laughed their way through their routines, twirling around in their matching uniforms. As she danced, Elena closed her eyes, feeling the gentle breeze across her face. She felt free as a bird.

An hour later, a bubbly Elena, Bonnie and Caroline made their way to the Grill, arm in arm and giggling just like girlfriends should. Walking through the door the group found a booth and piled in. They ordered their drinks and sat chatting with each other without a care in the world.

* * *

Fed up of being stuck in the house with the 'vampire-who-couldn't', Damon had chosen to take a stroll in the afternoon sunlight. Whilst human he had always cherished the warmth of the sun on his skin and as a vampire this was no different; he just had to wear a ring in order that he wouldn't become charcoal.

Passing through the town square he approached the Mystic Grill, deciding to engage in his other favourite past-time - drinking. Heading towards the bar he plonked himself upon a stool and ordered himself a Bourbon. He sighed to himself as the delicious honey-coloured liquid trickled down his throat, warming him to his very core. His ears perked up when he heard a group of girls _very clearly _talking about him.

"Look at that guy over there, he is smoking hot!" one girl commented.

_'Tell me something I don't already know.' _Damon smirked to himself.

"Oh yeah Caroline, you are totally right!" another joined in the compliment fest.

"I swear I have seen him before..."

Damon's eyes widened at the voice of the third girl; there was no mistaking the soft tones of Elena Gilbert. He shifted slightly on the stool so that he could see the three girls out of the corner of his eye.

"Really? You have seen that gorgeous man before today? How did you not jump on him?"

_'The blonde girl makes a good point, Elena_.' Damon thought playfully, rather enjoying his ability to listen in on this _very_ interesting conversation.

"Well, I saw him yesterday... Here in fact." Elena recollected. "I came to write in my journal after I broke up with Matt and I saw him staring at me!" Elena let out a little giggle.

Damon did not miss the way her cheeks ever so slightly blushed as she glanced his way. Her humanity was beautiful, so pure and innocent.

"You are right though, Caroline. He is rather good looking." Elena continued.

"Rather good looking? That's an understatement!" Caroline replied. "Let's play a game Elena. Would you..?"

_'Did the blonde seriously just wink? This conversation gets more intriguing every second.' _Damon found himself almost leaning in for Elena's answer, despite the fact no one knew he was listening.

"Haha. If this is only a game then I may as well be honest. I would gladly..."

Damon nearly choked on his drink as he witnessed Elena wink one of her doe eyes at the others before giggling like the school girl she was. _Holy shit. _

"Go over to him!" Bonnie said to her friend, giving Elena a nudge in the ribs.

Elena shook her head. "I can't do that! I haven't even met him before!"

Damon let out a little sigh as he considered the mistruth behind her words. She had met him before and she had been captivated by their chemistry, just as he had before he made her forget it all. He almost wished he hadn't.

"Fine, _I'll _go speak to him." Caroline piped up before strutting confidently over to the bar as the eyes of the other two followed after her.

Damon found it highly amusing as Blondie tried to look casual; perusing the menu, stood a mere three foot away from him. She _was _very attractive, but she was no Elena.

"Hi there." she greeted him, batting her long lashes and wearing an almost fake smile.

"Hello." Damon replied simply, not wanting for a moment to engage with _this_ girl.

"Do you want to buy me a drink?"

"Not really, no."

Wow that pissed her off. Blondie's eyebrows furrowed for a moment before her fake smile returned.

"Don't you see anything you like?" she shot at him, tossing her long hair with a subtle move of her head.

"Why yes, I do." Damon began, deciding to try his luck. After all, what did he have to lose? "How would you like to introduce me to your friend over there?"

Caroline frowned at him, seemingly disgusted that he could flat out refuse her like that. Without another word she turned on her heel and stormed back to the booth.

"That didn't go well did it?" Bonnie chuckled, slightly amused by the grumpy look on Caroline's face.

"You think? The man is an ass."

'_Not my choice, but a fine judge of character._' Damon shrugged.

"What did he say?" Elena questioned her friend, showing a genuine level of interest.

"It doesn't matter. Let's just leave."

The girls clearly did not wish to argue with Blondie as they all nodded in agreement before standing up to leave.

"I'll meet you outside." Elena informed her friends, before walking towards the restroom.

Two minutes later she reappeared and began heading towards the door. Damon felt himself sighing in disappointment as he watched her leave the bar without even a backwards glance at him. But then he spotted it - her jacket. She had left it at the table where they had been sitting.

_'It's now or never Salvatore.'_

With one swift movement he leapt from the stool, grabbed her jacket and exited into the sunshine.

It didn't take him long to spot her; she had already parted from the other two and begun her walk home. Damon sped towards her, stopping only a few feet behind.

Taking a deep breath of air he didn't even need he took a small but very significant step as he called after her.

Damon watched her nervously as she slowly stopped and turned to face him, curiosity spreading across her face. He was once more drawn to her eyes, getting lost in their intensity, and couldn't help but notice the slight increase of her heart rate as she made eye contact with him.

"Can I help you?" she questioned him softly, her voice almost like a caress.

Smiling at her he let his gaze drift away from her eyes and down to her lips, which had curved to form the hint of a smile. Damon then uttered the four words that unknown to him were going to change their lives forever.

"You forgot your jacket."

* * *

**Yay! So this is where the epic-ness can really begin! Hope you liked the chapter! Please review, it would mean so much to me!**

**Amy xox**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I am really sorry it has taken so long to update, been so busy with university stuff! We start off exactly where we left off :) hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words (although I wish I owned Damon!)**

* * *

Elena could not quite believe her eyes as she gazed at the man who stood before her. He was breathtakingly handsome, with raven hair and cerulean eyes that were as deep as the sea. He was looking at her in an almost possessive way, which although a little unnerving, made her heart flutter. She smiled as he reached out to give back her jacket, taking it gratefully and draping it over her arm.

"Thank you." she replied, smiling at him in appreciation. She noticed the way his eyes lowered to trail over her lips, with the slightest hint of hunger behind them. His wanting expression made heat pool low in her belly and she found her own eyes exploring the perfect features of his body. The way his shirt teased the firm muscles that were hidden beneath it, the way his jeans were tight; oh so tight. It was not until he spoke that she snapped out of her trance and brought her eyes back to his face, noticing a subtle smirk spread across it.

"No problem, I always love helping beautiful women."

Elena instantly felt her cheeks blush at the compliment and let out a small giggle. Whilst part of her was unsure how to take a complete stranger making such an observation, she found her smile widening. "Well, does my helper have a name?" she asked casually, in truth very eager to know more about the mystery man.

His smirk grew at the question and Elena traced her eyes over the curves of his lips. "Well I certainly do have a name, yes." The man replied, clearly being playful. "I have also been brought up to believe ladies should _always _go first." He winked at her before flashing a wide grin.

"I'm Elena."

"Well, Miss Elena, it is a pleasure to meet you." He reached out for her hand and brought it elegantly to his lips, placing a gentle kiss upon it; an act that set her heart racing. "I'm Damon."

Taking in the beauty of his name, Elena could not quite believe what a gentleman Damon was. He was so different to all of the other young men in Mystic Falls, but she couldn't quite tell how. "Well Damon, the pleasure is all mine, thank you again for my jacket." She smiled at him sweetly, finding herself drowning in the blueness of his eyes. Never before had any man had this effect on her; she was practically swooning for him and she had only just learnt his name. Concluding that her mind was being way too forward, Elena snapped her eyes away from his face and glanced over her shoulder; the way she had been heading before Damon stopped her.

As if he could sense her thoughts, Damon took a step towards her. "Can I walk you home, Elena?" She shivered at how he said her name like a caress, more warmth spreading low within her. She paused and all logic told her to decline his offer; he was a stranger after all.

Sensing her apprehension Damon continued. "I would not be a gentleman if I allowed a young woman to walk home alone."

Whilst Elena appreciated his sentiment, her town was not exactly a hot-spot for crime and had always felt safe to her. "It's Mystic Falls, nothing bad ever happens here."

"You know I heard someone else say the exact same thing the other day." he smirked, with a hint of mystery behind his expression; something deeper and more meaningful than Elena could fathom. "Nevertheless, I would be happier if a pretty girl like you had someone to look out for her."

Elena blushed and proceeded to bite her lip in deliberation; an action which seemed to attract his gaze. Deciding that such a gentleman's motives must be purely genuine she nodded her head in acceptance. "Okay, thank you."

Damon looked practically ecstatic at her response and gestured for her to lead the way. For the duration of the walk they engaged in typical small-chat. Elena learnt that Damon was 22, back in town after a few years away and that he was staying at the old boarding house. She shared titbits about her own life too: that she was 16 (nearly 17!), she loved to write and that she was never happier than when with her family.

Before they knew it they had reached the house and Elena felt almost disappointed that the walk had gone so quickly. Damon walked her up the steps to the porch and smiled at her warmly. "It was lovely to meet you Elena." he said softly, his eyes locking with hers. The intensity of his focus sent her pulse soaring; Elena could not believe the effect he had on her. She took a step forward, unsure as to whether it was intentional or just her body reacting to the clear chemistry they shared.

Damon too stepped closer; so close that she would only need to lean forward to be able to kiss him. Desire spread through her like wildfire as she dropped her gaze to his slightly parted lips. She never had kissed a stranger...

She could hear that his own breath had quickened and before she could think anything of that observation, Damon closed the gap between them and kissed her. Elena mewled at the contact, instantly returning his question with its answer as they wrapped their arms around each other. The feel of his mouth on hers sent lust coursing through her and she parted her lips, begging for more. Gladly accepting her invitation, Damon allowed his tongue to begin moving erotically with hers, tightening his hold on her waist. She moaned at the sensation, a sound which seemed to encourage him further. Moving away from her lips, he began kissing her neck and Elena found herself whimpering at the sensation. Damon backed her against the wall of the house and pressed himself against her, an action that let Elena feel the hard evidence of his arousal. He reclaimed her mouth and nipped gently at her lower lip, causing her to grind her hips against his. She felt his hands wander to her backside as he pulled her closer against him. She could feel _him_; she wanted him.

"Elena?" a voice brought her back to earth with an aching thud.

Breaking away from the object of her desire she saw her brother standing a short distance away, giving her a concerned look. Her eyes darted back to Damon who was looking most frustrated at the interruption. "Jeremy, it's not... um."

"It's not what it looks like?" the younger Gilbert finished her sentence. "Elena I may only be 14 but I am not stupid."

"Fine, Jer. Wait for me inside." Elena sighed as she realised she had a lot of explaining to do. She just had to hope to God that her brother didn't go telling her parents that he had found her making out with a complete stranger.

Once Jeremy had entered the house, Elena turned to face Damon. "Jer is quite protective of me, I'm sorry." she explained, smiling apologetically. "I should probably go talk to him."

"I guess I should take my leave then." Damon replied, a look of disappointment on his face. He turned to head down the steps but Elena grabbed his arm, desperate for whatever connection they had not to be over.

"Damon, wait." She began, pleased when he turned to face her. "I would like to see you again. How about tomorrow at the Grill, same time?" She really hoped that he would want to, she needed to know him.

Damon paused, scanning his azure eyes over her expression, as if looking for the truth behind her statement. A smirk spread across his face as he seemed to realise she was being genuine. "Elena, you don't even know me, for all you know I could be a mass murderer."

Pondering his statement, Elena simply smiled. "Now Damon, what would life be without a little danger?"

* * *

**There you have it guys, Elena wants a little danger in her life... Sorry the smut was cut short, but I didn't want them to do too much too soon. They will get there though, I promise ;)**

**Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know what you thought :)**

**Amy xox**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, quick update! My muse (and time!) has been good to me today. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words.**

* * *

Elena leant against the front door, watching Damon walk away, exceptionally pleased that she now had a date for tomorrow. Smiling as he looked back at her, she could not help but feel proud that someone older and so drop-dead gorgeous was interested in _her_. The fact that she had made out with him when she barely knew who he was did not bother her, although the sensible girl within her knew it should. When she entered the house however, she realised that her brother did not share her sentiment.

"Elena what were you thinking?!" Jeremy approached her as soon as she had closed the door.

Elena sighed; she had known he would react like this. Her brother, although younger than her had always assumed the role of her protector. She appreciated this, but she was 16 and he had to realise that what she had done was her choice. "Thanks for your concern Jeremy, but seriously, this has _nothing _to do with you."

He shook his head at her and began pacing the hallway, an act befitting a parent as opposed to a sibling. "You are my sister and I care about you. What am I supposed to think when I come home to find you wrapped around an older man, with your tongue down his throat?"

Elena sucked in a breath, remembering exactly how it had felt to be 'wrapped around' Damon and felt herself flushing at the thought. Luckily for her, Jeremy did not seem to notice and continued with his lecture.

"I mean do you even know him?"

Elena rolled her eyes, rapidly losing her patience. "I know that he is a gentleman who wanted to walk me home."

"Oh yeah, before getting into your bedroom," Jeremy scoffed. His expression soon softened however, when he noticed Elena looked hurt. "Look Lena, I'm sorry okay. I just worry about you."

Elena wanted to be mad at Jeremy for his outburst, wanted to shout and scream and tell him to leave her alone, but she found herself walking towards him and hugging him. She knew he meant well. Drawing back she looked up at him and sighed.

"I know you worry Jer, but please understand something: I had this connection with Damon..." Elena paused, trying to find the words to explain just how amazing she had felt when they had been together. She had never experienced such passion from a mere touch, never been completely lost in a kiss...

"When I was with Matt, everything was always predictable. I met Damon and he took my breath away." Elena continued, whilst Jeremy stood still, listening patiently.

"He walked me home and we talked; God, it felt so easy with him." Elena could not help but smile at the memory of how she and Damon had strolled through the streets, chatting as if they hadn't a care in the world. "We got home and I know I shouldn't have, but I wanted to kiss him..." Elena's heart fluttered at the thought of wanting a stranger; it had felt like an adventure. "I want to know him Jer, and I will." She looked to Jeremy for some sign that he understood, pleased when he nodded his acceptance.

"Just be careful Elena."

Smiling warmly, Elena hugged her brother once more and headed up the stairs to her room, her thoughts trailing away to the mysterious stranger who had stolen her heart.

* * *

Damon paced his bedroom, his mind filled with many conflicting thoughts and feelings. He loved Katherine and had done for 145 years. The only reason he was back in this pitiful excuse for a town was so that he could finally be reunited with her. She was in the tomb and in a couple of months when the comet returned he would be able to save her. Then, they could get the hell out of dodge and share eternity together like she had always promised.

Elena didn't mean anything to him, she couldn't. Yeah he had kissed her, just like he had kissed hundreds of girls. She was no different to the women who always threw themselves at him, those women who he drank for fun and left for dead. Just another girl.

_Just another beautiful girl. _Damon moaned as the moments of their kiss flooded his thoughts, heralding the absolute fact that Elena had to mean at least _something _to him. The way she had run her hands through his hair... The way she had whimpered as he pressed himself against her... The way he had wanted to take her there and then, against the wall of her house...

_Just another girl. _He tried to reason with himself, almost ashamed that he, Damon Salvatore, was obsessing over a 16 year old. But if she meant nothing to him then why didn't he just leave it at a kiss and a fondle? In all honesty, Damon did not know why he had agreed to meet Elena again.

_"Now Damon, what would life be without a little danger?" _he replayed her question in his head, smirking at the irony embedded within it; if only she knew the half of it. But what intrigued him most about her words was their resounding similarity to his own. He could not help but smile as his mind wandered back to their _real _first meeting. She had looked so beautiful in the moonlight and he had definitely charmed her.

_"So Damon, tell me, what is it that I want?" She asked him, her doe eyes daring him to answer. He found himself lost in them for a second, their intensity a window to her soul, her innocence. After 145 years of being a vampire, Damon had almost forgotten what true humanity looked like; but there it was, clear as the night sky under which they stood. He had taken a deep breath and told her what she wanted. He knew that as fact, because in truth it was exactly what he had wanted as a human. _

_"You want a love that consumes you." He began to walk forwards, never once looking away from her. She stared deeply into his eyes, willing him to continue with a look of pure curiosity and wonder. "You want passion, an adventure... And even a little danger." He smirked at her and she paused, lost for words. _

She hadn't once looked away from him, she had been captivated. Even Damon had to admit that in those few minutes they had shared, he had forgotten all about Katherine. All he knew and felt was Elena and for one moment in time he had forgotten who he was, what he was. Their perfect little moment had ended as he compelled her, but little had he known that his own words would later draw her back to him in a fated second meeting.

He sighed, brushing his hand through his already ruffled hair. He knew he loved Katherine, but he could not deny that he had a connection with Elena; far _more_ than the other girls. He had a few months before he could free his true love and using that as justification, Damon concluded that for now, he may as well have some fun.

* * *

Elena stood in front of the full length mirror, taking in her appearance. She had tried on at least ten different outfits at home before settling on this one. She _had _to make an impression and giving her reflection a grin, she decided she was ready.

When she reached the Grill, Elena was suddenly aware that she had butterflies in her stomach. She paused for a moment, composing herself before entering. When she went through the door she spotted him instantly; he was sat on his usual barstool and sipping on a glass of Bourbon. She allowed her eyes to drift over him, noticing that he was wearing a tight grey shirt and a pair of black jeans that were even tighter. As if he could sense her gaze, he turned to look at her. Elena could have sworn she saw his eyes widen.

Damon had sensed her as soon as she had entered the bar, her familiar scent of honeysuckle and vanilla calling his name. He shifted to face her and instantly felt warmth spread through him. She had curled her hair, the subtle waves framing her face and accentuating her doe eyes beautifully. His focus lowered to her dress and he liked very much what he saw. It was midnight blue and clung to her body in all the right places. Damon let his gaze wander hungrily over her breasts and further down, to where the hemline stopped just short of her knees. To complete the look she had on a pair of heels that made her posture all the more desirable.

Elena had blushed as soon as she realised Damon was checking her out and his expression was enough to send her pulse racing; it was full of desire. His eyes snapped back up to hers and she smiled, walking over to where he was sitting.

"Hey," she greeted him, seating herself on the barstool next to him and flashing a grin.

"Hello again, Elena." He replied, breathing her name in a way that warmed her very core. His eyes once again looked her up and down, a smirk curving his lips. "You are looking _very_ nice."

Elena smiled at the compliment, pleased that she had made an impression on her older mystery man. "Thank you," she began, trying her best to keep her calm façade and not giggle like the schoolgirl she was. "You look nice too."

Damon smirked, it wasn't exactly news to him that he was good looking. History and a long list of tridelts was evidence to that. Nevertheless, he thanked Elena for her compliment and allowed his eyes to once again wander down her neck, to the teasing rise of her breasts. He felt himself stiffen instantly in his pants.

"So, umm... Do you want to get a table?" Elena asked, aware that as a 16 year old she should not really be sat at the bar. Her breath hitched as Damon's cerulean eyes found hers.

"Sounds good," he replied, enjoying the obvious effect he had on her. He glanced over to a booth in the corner and gestured towards it. "Over there. Somewhere private where we won't be disturbed."

Sensing the hidden meaning in his statement, Elena instantly felt heat pooling low in her belly. They walked over to the booth and took their seats, Damon settling himself opposite her. Whilst they perused the menu, they engaged in small-talk, with Elena asking him how his day had been.

_Can't complain. Went for a walk in the forest, met a young man who was lost... Subsequently ate young man and was most disappointed to get blood on my John Varvatos shirt. Went home, washed shirt, changed and am now sat opposite a _delicious _looking young woman. _

"Oh you know, same old, same old." Damon smirked as he gave his answer, but couldn't help noticing Elena's expression fall slightly at his rather dismissive response. "But it is so much better now that I am here. With _you._"

Instantly, her eyes brightened and she blushed, something she clearly had a habit of doing. The sight of the warmth in her cheeks made Damon's fangs ache and he wondered what heaven her blood would taste like. God he was glad he had good will-power.

Before long, the waitress came over and asked if they were ready to order. Elena ordered a cheeseburger and a diet coke. After taking Elena's order, the waitress tossed her long blonde hair and focused entirely on Damon.

"See anything you like darling?"

Whilst Elena was pissed off that the server was practically hitting on her date, she couldn't say she was surprised. Damon was gorgeous and any woman would be eager to have a piece of him. She sighed and looked down at her hands, convinced that she was no competition for an older and sexier specimen.

"Yes, I do. She is sitting right in front of me." Damon began, his words causing Elena's butterflies to do somersaults. "Bourbon, neat. And I will _also_ have a cheeseburger."

Clearly offended by his lack of interest, the blonde stood up straight and walked off. Elena felt positively joyous at what Damon had said. She gazed at his lips as they curved up into a smile.

"So Elena, tell me about you."

* * *

**There we go! Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. From here is where the good stuff begins... Let's just say in the next chapter Elena may or may not find out that her mystery man is in fact a vampire. How will she find out and how will she react? Check back in time to see ;) **

**Amy xox**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, sorry it has been such a wait for an update! I have been busy on my final placement, but on the plus side, I have just qualified as a teacher! :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my words (although I wish I owned Damon!). **

**Scene: Damon and Elena are on their first official date and she does not know he is a vampire... Yet ;)**

* * *

It had been a long while since Damon had been on a traditional date; he saw them as tediously boring and pointless, normally compelling a girl to come straight to bed without the need for formalities. Despite this, he found that a date with Elena was an exception to the rule. He could think of nothing better to do with his night than spend it sitting opposite this human girl, listening to her chat the night away. She certainly wasn't the worst company in the world.

The evening had flown by, with the two conversing all the way through their meals. Damon had learnt all about Elena's life, including her best friends Caroline and Bonnie and even her ex-boyfriend Matt Donovan - captain of the football team. Somehow, regrettably, the topic had come around to love.

"I thought I loved him you know, but then I realised that love could be so much more and all we had was a simple school crush." Elena explained, before taking a sip of her coffee. "What about you Damon? Have you ever truly been in love?"

_Yes, I have. _As soon as he heard her question, Damon felt his smirk fade away and a familiar crushing feeling where his heart used to beat. This apparently did not go unnoticed by Elena, who quickly moved to his side of the booth and began to comfort him, placing her arm around his shoulder and squeezing his arm. Her action took him off guard and at first he flinched away from her gesture. Not once in 145 years of being a vampire had an individual offered him any level of compassion or empathy. He looked into her hazel eyes and saw the goodness within them and although it felt foreign to him, allowed himself to relax into her hold.

"What was her name?" Elena asked softly, whilst she continued stroking his back. It felt good to be touched in such a tender way and Damon closed his eyes to savour the feeling.

"Katherine." he replied, surprised when his voice came out shaky. He concluded this _must_ be because he missed Katherine and _not_ because Elena was having any sort of effect on him.

Elena smiled sympathetically and squeezed his arm again. "What was she like?"

Damon sighed as his mind transported him back in time to 1864, when the beautiful Katherine Pierce had stolen his heart. The first time he saw her, he thought she was an angel. She had chocolate curls, seductive brown eyes and a smile that sent his human heart racing. He fell in love with her very quickly, but his love had never been enough for her. She had also wanted his brother, and, what Katherine wanted, Katherine got. Whilst Damon knew she was wrong to toy with both him and Stefan, he never stopped loving her. When he found out she was a vampire, that made him want her even more. In the end though, fate was cruel and the town council took her away. He and Stefan were killed trying to save her, but in death her blood had turned them.

"Damon?" Elena shook him gently, concerned that he had been staring into space for over a minute with no response.

"She was truly beautiful. I loved her very much and wanted to spend my whole life with her." All the while he did not let his eyes leave Elena's, almost hypnotised by the pure compassion and comfort he found within them. It seemed she was a little overwhelmed by his obvious affection for another woman, but nonetheless she listened to him patiently and never once stopped stroking his back. She seemed like a truly incredible and selfless person. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Elena asked her final question.

"What happened?"

_My stupid brother decided he could trust our father and because of him, I have been without the woman I love for 145 years. She would have died had I not persuaded that Bennett witch to save her in the tomb under the church. _Damon's fists clenched in his anger at the memory.

Elena seemed to notice this and, after a slight hesitation , took hold of one of his hands, squeezing it gently. Damon instantly felt himself relax at her touch and he searched her eyes for a moment, wondering what had he done to deserve such compassion from a girl like her. He was a monster and no one cared about him.

"Katherine has been gone for a very long time." Damon spoke the literal truth and lowered his gaze to where his hand was interlocked with Elena's, feeling his un-dead heart warm slightly at the humanity of such a simple act.

Elena couldn't help but be disappointed at the realisation that her mystery man was heartbroken and had been for some time. She figured she must have misunderstood the connection they shared and was unsure as to whether she should stay any longer. Damon was still looking down and she came to the conclusion that she had probed too deep into his obviously painful history. The right thing to do would be to leave him in peace.

"I should go," she said quietly, moving to pull her hand away from Damon's. He tightened his hold, unwilling to lose the only real human contact he had felt in years.

"I don't want you to leave Elena." he told her truthfully, locking his eyes with hers. She smiled and nodded, but still looked a little bit uncomfortable. Damon raised his spare hand and traced his thumb over her cheek, before tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. He dropped his gaze to her mouth, which had curved to form the tiniest hint of a smile.

Elena's heart fluttered as he leant towards her, close enough that she could feel his warm breath on her lips. She sucked in a breath and closed her eyes, heat pooling in her very core.

"What about Katherine?" she breathed shakily, sure that he must care about the woman to still be so deeply affected by losing her.

Damon brushed his lips against Elena's, savouring the sound of her frantic heart and the way she held her breath in anticipation. Whilst he loved Katherine, she was in the tomb, inaccessible. He decided there was no way he was going to let Elena go without a taste of her; one way or the other... "I don't want to talk about her anymore."

With that, he crashed their lips together, revelling in her surprised moan as she instantly kissed him back. Desire coursed through him and he ran his tongue hungrily over her bottom lip, nibbling it slightly and causing her to whimper in need. Damon placed his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, groaning as he felt her breasts press against him. Elena ran her fingers through his hair, opening her mouth and begging for more. He slipped his tongue inside, rubbing against hers in a seductive massage and exploring every part of her mouth with great precision.

Damon pulled her into his lap, pressing his already throbbing arousal against her, which she very willingly began grinding against. He moaned and ran his hand through her curls, holding her there as he moved to kiss and suck at her pulse point. The blood beneath her skin called to him, but he chose to ignore it, for now. He let his kisses trail down to the rise of her breasts and back up again, eliciting several more pleasured sounds; God those were hot.

He could smell her sweet arousal perfuming the air and slowly moved one hand up, under her dress. He smoothed over the soft skin of her thigh and traced a line over the lace of her panties. He could feel how wet she was for him and was about to suggest they headed somewhere more private when Elena's phone started ringing.

Damon chuckled as she almost rolled off his lap in surprise, before straightening her dress casually.

"Uh," she began, blood filling her cheeks deliciously. "I should probably get that." She grabbed her bag and gestured that she would take the call outside, where it was quieter. Damon smiled and lounged back in the booth, still able to hear her frantic heartbeat as she answered the phone.

"Hey Mom," she answered. "Everything okay?"

Elena rolled her eyes as her mom reminded her of her curfew and to be sure not to miss it. Miranda was one to worry and as frustrating as that could be sometimes, Elena secretly appreciated the fact it showed a great deal of love and care.

"I won't be late, I promise. Okay, bye Mom." Smiling, Elena tucked her phone back into her bag. She turned to enter the Grill but a middle-aged appeared before her, blocking her path.

"Um, excuse me please sir." She requested politely, smelling the alcohol on the man before she was even too close. She made sure to avoid eye-contact as she waited for him to move aside.

"You seemed to be having a good time in there." The man said coldly, his eyes searching her face and then trailing further down her body in a way that made Elena feel exceptionally uncomfortable. She did not like the thought that he had been watching her and Damon getting hot and heavy and she certainly did not like the way he was looking her over.

"I need to get back to my friend." She replied, trying not to let her discomfort show in her tone of voice. "Please, excuse me." She moved to walk around him but he grabbed her arms and held them to the point of it being painful.

"I don't think that's possible," the man whispered in her ear, pulling her towards a nearby alley. "You are simply looking too good for me to resist."

Elena managed a small scream but before she could properly call for help he used a hand to silence her and he had her backed against a wall. She closed her eyes, terrified.

* * *

Damon had heard Elena say goodbye on the phone and was waiting for her to return to the table when he heard her talking to someone else. Initially, he hadn't thought much of it but when he heard her scream he kicked into full predator mode. Not caring if there were witnesses to his inhuman display, he blurred out of the bar at vampire speed. Within a second he had located the alley and he felt the blood fill his eyes and his fangs lengthen as he took in the sight of a man pinning Elena against the wall. Her eyes were tightly closed and she was whimpering in fear.

Rage coursing through him, Damon flashed over to where they stood and grabbed the man by the throat. "You hurt Elena, I kill you." he informed the man, before tearing his fangs into his throat with deadly force. He did not even bother to drink before throwing him against the far wall of the alley, a loud crack signalling that the man would never be able to hurt anyone else.

Elena's eyes had sprung open at hearing Damon's voice and she had sunk to the floor with shock as she watched him throw the man with inhuman strength. She covered her own mouth to stifle the terrified scream that wanted to escape. As if sensing his, Damon turned towards her, his once handsome face distorted by red eyes, black veins and two razor sharp teeth. As he approached her, he wiped the blood from his chin and his face seemed to regain its familiarity. However, this did not stop Elena fearing for her life.

"Please, Damon," she cried. "Don't hurt me." Tears were running down her cheeks and she flinched as he knelt down in front of her. She closed her eyes and waited for the breath that would be her last. However, what she felt instead was two soft hands wiping her tears away and cupping her face, with almost impossible tenderness considering the same hands had just taken a life.

"Elena," Damon began softly, stroking her cheekbones soothingly with his thumbs. "Open your eyes, I'm not going to hurt you."

Taking a deep breath, Elena did as he said and slowly opened her eyes to meet his oceanic ones. There was so much emotion within them, but the most obvious was a deep concern. These were not the eyes she had seen thirty seconds ago, red and cruel and murderous. These were not the eyes of a monster, but the eyes of an angel; Damon had saved her life. But whilst this fact was true, Elena felt herself questioning the eyes she had seen before. Who was this man who knelt before her, part monster, part saviour?

"You saved me."

Damon smiled slightly at Elena's comment, a part of him touched that even in her deepest fear she had realised that fact. Now that she had seen him like this he knew he should compel her to forget, but yet the way she looked at him was not all fear, but also curiosity. He held his hand for her to take, and after a slight hesitation she laced her fingers through his own. Gently, he eased her up to her feet and kept her hand to ensure that she was steady. Elena's doe eyes searched his face as if looking for an answer and Damon found himself raising a hand to tuck a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He knew what was coming next.

"Who are you Damon?" She asked him, her voice surprisingly calm.

Upon hearing her question Damon knew that he had a choice to make. He could compel her to forget him and this night, allowing her to live her life as if they had never met. Or, he could trust her with his secret. Whilst ordinarily he would have had no issues with the first option, he could not help but consider the hold this human had on him. He had cared enough for her to save her life and she had equally cared enough for him to show him compassion when no one else ever had. Elena Gilbert was no ordinary human and there was no way that he was ready to let her go just yet. He needed to tell her the truth.

"Tell me Elena," he began, pausing to try and find the right way to continue. After 145 years of this curse, it never got any easier to admit what he was. Locking his eyes with hers he found the strength he needed and proceeded to ask the one question that would change her world forever. "Do you believe in vampires?"

* * *

**So guys, Damon is becoming truly touched by Elena - to the point of saving a human life rather than taking it. I tried not to make the scene too disturbing and found it quite tricky to write so I am sorry if it is a bit tame!**

**I have big plans for these two and I hope you will stick by me on our journey. **

**Sorry again for the delayed update, I should have more time to write over the summer!**

**Love always,**

**Amy xo**

**P.S. I'll love you forever if you review :)**


End file.
